


This City of Stone

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [78]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her, the offer that comes from Gondor is both adventure and escape. Perhaps it's not the adventure she'd prefer, but Éowyn will take what she can grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This City of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Éowyn, age nineteen  
> Prompt: Adventure  
> Alternate Universe: Road to Mundburg

For her, the offer that comes from Gondor is both adventure and escape. Perhaps it's not the adventure she'd prefer, but Éowyn will take what she can grasp, for all that it will mean leaving her kin, beloved all, behind, and the land which had given her life and skill and hope in her earliest years. The land which has too much begun to sap hope from her and put distance between her and her kin.

She packs all her belongings, including the sword that she knows well how to use, though her training is not as extensive as that of her brother or her cousin. There is a new dress for her wedding, but only because her father's mother had made it for her without waiting for permission from anyone. If her uncle's advisor had been given as free rein as he desired, she would have had to flee to Gondor with Windfola, her sword, and the clothes on her back.

As it is, only a single wagon follows behind her with her trunks and dowry, and her brother's éored is her escort because they will not obey any command to hold back. Her brother is her only kin to stand with her when she speaks vows in the courtyard of Mundburg, voice clear and steady.

Her new husband looks well in his black velvet embroidered with the tree of Gondor, dark hair long as any Rohirrim, and trimmed beard. Tall and broad, and with a smile that seems warm enough as he leads her inside for the wedding feast. The hall is nothing like the warm and cheerful place that Meduseld had been until recent years, but it is still more welcoming a place than her home has become. Éowyn stays at Boromir's side as he leads her to the table laid across the front, and takes her new place with the grace she'd learned almost unwillingly as a child.

This is her home now, this city of stone.

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't a lot of Boromir/Éowyn stories that I've found, but it's a pairing that intrigues me a bit, and this prompt just worked for the idea. I don't know if I'll continue the AU or not, but if I do, it'll probably be to prompts like this one was.


End file.
